Good Ideas Make the Day
by SymphonicMetalChocobos
Summary: He sometimes thought he and Sora were just right together. Sure, their roles were opposites and their situation of secret meet-ups was risky, but it wasn't like a good idea couldn't brighten things back up. Alone time together, just he and Sora, was and would definitely be good. Yaoi, Fluff, Xigbar/Sora


Xigbar slowly opened his eye, blinking sleepily, not yet focusing on anything as his body took a moment to wake up fully, trying to keep the faint sunlight filtering through the curtains out of his eyes by averting his eye. He yawned, still feeling a little sleepy, shifting slightly, but careful not to wake the brunette snuggling close to him with his face against his chest. A golden orb slowly looked Sora over, and he couldn't resist tenderly stroking his cheek, hearing a very soft snore from the Keyblade wielder.

He smiled, almost chuckling a little, filled with the sense of amazement he always felt when he was around Sora. He was the 'bad guy'. He wasn't supposed to make nicey-nice with a good guy, let alone get into an intimate relationship with him that tugged his 'non-existent' heart into working order.

His whole life was filled with evil, some his fault and some not, and yet here he was with the good guy laying in his arms, and they were totally in love. Such a relationship was silently considered taboo since the Organization nor Sora's friends would not approve, but they didn't care. So what if it was 'forbidden'? They loved each other and they weren't going to stop just because someone said it wasn't right when there wasn't anything wrong about it to begin with.

A soft yawn broke the silence, and he saw bright blue eyes slowly opening and then focusing on him after a few moments. Sora smiled sleepily, squirming and stretching slightly before nuzzling his chocolate spikes against Xigbar's chin.

"Morning, Xig," Sora mumbled against his bare chest, yawning again as he tried to press against him as much as possible. He wanted the chance to lose himself in the older man's warmth one last time before they inevitably had to part ways, as much as he didn't want to. He shifted, raising up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, still feeling like he wanted some sleep, and with Xigbar there with him.

"Mornin'," The Nobody answered with a little smile on his face, leaning up for a moment to press a kiss to Sora's soft lips. "Sleep good, babe?"

"Mm-hm." Sora kissed back, grinning as he straddled him and laid on top of him. He laid his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his strong neck, cuddling up to him. "I always sleep good when I'm with you."

"'m glad. Don't want my lil' Keyblade Wielder dozin' off 'cause I kept 'im up." Xigbar chuckled softly, teasing, leaning down slightly and kissing his head.

He leaned back again, letting out a content little sigh, wrapping his arms the brunette's waist. Both of them fell silent as Xigbar idly stared at the window, bringing a hand up and gently stroking Sora's hair while said male stared off towards the wall. Xigbar slowly let his eye slip shut as he enjoyed the soothing warmth and skin to skin contact he missed when they were apart.

It was times like these that he wouldn't mind a never-ending day so he could spend as much time with Sora as he wanted without having to be bothered by having to return to the Castle and keep up the façade of actually being devoted to the Organization, or caring about anything that happened at all. Fortunately though, he had a surprise for Sora that he had wanted to tell him, but didn't exactly get the chance too last night considering they had been busy and caught up in each other. He planned to tell him soon... provided he didn't fall back asleep.

He yawned loudly. The longer they laid in the warm bed together, the more the warmth was threatening to lull him back to sleep. He couldn't help but be amused by the irony; he had told Sora he didn't want him dozing off, and here he was, close to doing the same thing. Sora was just so warm though... He kinda reminded him of a fluffy puppy, the kind that would cuddle up to you while you were in bed and make you not want to get up. He blinked sleepily, eyes threatening to close as he yawned, hold on Sora loosening as he started to doze off.

"Mmhm..." Xigbar jolted a little, waking himself back up, laughing a little. "'m gettin' sleepy again... Ironic, ain't it?"

Sora chuckled softly, pulling back and looking at him with his usual grin. "A little, sleepyhead. Maybe it was me who kept you up." He grinned. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Nah... I'mma stay up so we get some more time t'gether b'fore we have ta go. I'll catch up on my rest though so next time I ain't almost dozin' off on ya, Sor."

The brunette couldn't help laughing softly at the sleepy smile the older man gave him before shifting again in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Alrighty, Xig." Sora laid his head back down on Xigbar's shoulder, loosely holding onto his shoulders.

Gradually though, his smile turned into a troubled frown that looked completely unfitting on such a cheery person like him. Whenever they decided to get up, and unfortunately it would be soon, that would mean they'd have to go their separate ways, as much as he didn't want too. The time they got to spend with each other was precious to him but he wanted to spent more time with him, not just a day and night or two ever so often. It'd even be better if his friend's didn't get worried about him if he was gone by himself for more than a day.

He knew it because they cared about him, but... it was a little too much caring. Maybe if they didn't worry so much, they'd have more chances to be together. He was sure they were even getting kind of suspicious now since he always had to make up lies in order to leave. He really didn't like to lie to them either, but he had too.

Sora sighed softly, shutting his eyes for a moment, not falling asleep, but day dreaming about a reality where it wasn't such a trial to love Xigbar, though he wasn't going to give up. He'd rather have a hard time loving him than not be able to at all. He glanced at the clock on the wall, essentially watching time slowly tick by. Xigbar noticed it as well, frowning at the time.

"Damn, 's nearly twelve in th' afternoon... I thought it was earlier than that." Xigbar 's brow furrowed, sighing and bringing a hand up to scratch his cheek. "Guess that means we ought ta start gettin' ready ta go..."

"Yeah..." Sora mumbled, sounding reluctant.

Xigbar shifted and sat up, watching Sora pull away from him and climb off the bed with a little sigh. He pushed the covers off his feet before standing up, smoothing out his boxers. He wasn't showing it very much, but he was just as reluctant to leave as Sora. In the past he could have easily gotten away with being 'missing in action', but ever since Roxas escaped and Axel started drifting away, Xemnas and Saix were far too suspicious of anyone being gone when they weren't on a mission, and it wasn't like he got many missions anyways, which meant fewer chances to slip away without any sort of damaging repercussions.

Any more absences and he'd probably get a Sorcerer Nobody tailing him everywhere and watching his every move. He normally wouldn't care, but he wasn't on his own. He had Sora to think of. Sure, Sora could handle himself fine, but it wouldn't be right to possibly get the Organization hounding after the brunette because they were together. He just didn't want to put Sora in that sort of danger, especially since it was avoidable so far.

He found himself looking over at Sora, who was slowly putting on his clothes. He moved close to him, leaning down and kissing his cheek as he grabbed his clothes off the dresser, evoking a small smile from the Keyblade wielder. He moved away to get some room to dress himself, putting on his pants first before he walked over to the nightstand to grab his eye-patch and slip it on. As Xigbar put his cloak on, Sora finished putting on all his clothes on save for his socks. Xigbar started to turn around and open his mouth, but before he could, he felt thin arms wrap around his waist and a pressure in his lower back.

"I know we're gonna see each other again soon, but... I don't want you to go, a lot more than usual today," Sora mumbled into the back on his cloak, clinging to him.

Xigbar sighed a bit and looked back at Sora, reaching a hand back and ruffling his hair as much as he could.

"I know, babe. I don't wanna go either, but... I think I have somethin' ta make up for it." He shifted slightly, pulling away just enough to turn around and face Sora, whose dejected expression turned into one of curiosity. He put a hand on his head and gently ruffled his spikey locks again, giving him a smile.

"What is it?"

"I meant ta tell ya this earlier, but we got caught up in doin' stuff so I forgot, and I was gonna tell ya now. Ya seem down, but despite part of the idea, I think it'll cheer ya up some." Xigbar grinned a bit. "I've got like a two-long mission to th' Land of Dragons comin' up in a few weeks. The not so good part was that I was thinkin' maybe if we could stay away from each other 'til then, it might give yer friends and th' Organization a little relief, and they won't be so suspicious of us. That way when the time comes for my mission, you can hopefully both get away and we can spend a ton of time t'gether, probably th' whole two weeks, maybe even longer."

Sora's eyes widened, and he grinned almost immediately despite the thought of them having to be without any sort of contact for so long. That was three weeks they didn't get to see each other but two weeks of being together was well worth the wait. He still felt a little sadness inside, but his optimism and hope were renewed by the idea, and it took a good amount of his will not to hug Xigbar to death.

"That's an awesome idea! I mean, I'm gonna miss you lots, but hey, maybe we could even plan another real date too or something!" Sora hugged him even tighter, nuzzling his midsection for a moment like an excited puppy. "I'm sure I can think of a really good excuse to take some time away from my friends."

Xigbar laughed and hugged Sora back. "Yeah, that's one of the good things. If we spend extra time together, maybe I could even turn that into some extra points in my goal with Xemnas and open up more missions."

"Awesome." Sora grinned even more. "I really hope so."

"Well, since our little plan is settled, I think we should spend some extra time together today before our plan goes into action," Xigbar suggested with a grin before he pulled back and gently took Sora's hand, pulling him over to the bed before flopping back onto it, beckoning him onto the bed.

"Yes please!" Sora exclaimed happily before climbing on top of him, leaning down and nuzzling him, giggling and eagerly returning the kiss he got. His heart pounded with excitement at the thought of being able to spend so much time with Xigbar despite the small price attached. It was an awesome opportunity to bond even more than they had. Always the eternal optimist, even though their relationship was risky, he really had the feeling their plan was going to be smoothly.

Xigbar broke the kiss after a moment, panting softly, smiling at the adorable lip-biting smile Sora gave him. He reached down, finding Sora's hand and holding it, intertwining their fingers and giving his hand a little squeeze. He couldn't help being such a sap around the brunette sometimes. For once, he wished he had Luxord's powers over time just so he could fast forward time until their next meeting. Two weeks of just being around Sora, it was like a dream that was coming true. He wasn't an optimist, but Sora's optimism was contagious. It'd just be Sora, and him.


End file.
